Survivors
by I made a freaking new account
Summary: Owl is the leader of Swooping Bird pack. They all have to leave the mountains in search of a new home because bears invade their territory. Owl is strong, but she fears for her pack. Will they make it through the mountains? What about the pups? And food? Join the hardships of the packs life as they venture through the mountains, fighting to survive.


**Ok, so, not exactly warriors, this is my first fan fic about wolves, so don't kill me if it sucks... like the cover? Anyway, the reason why I'm doing this fic is because Erin Hunter is taking WAY to long with her new series, Survivors, so I'm making it now! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Disclaimer: I totally own Survivors because I made it before Erin Hunter!  
**

**Erin: What?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Survivors, see? * waves rights in face*  
**

**Erin: *snatches rights and runs out the door*  
**

**Disclaimer: aww... SO CLOSE!  
**

Chapter 1

A white wolf's pelt glowed in the moonlight, the moon being high and a perfect circle. A smaller grey wolf approached the white one. "Owl, the pack is waiting for you." the grey wolf spoke in a low voice. "Yes, I know Birch, I just had to see if this is what the Wolves of Old wanted us to do." Owl said, her voice light and a little bit sad. "We all have our doubts, Owl, but if they have sent the sign, they cannot take it back. We must go before we are killed, and we must stay strong." Birch said. "All right, I will be along soon, I just need a few more minutes." Owl spoke, gazing back up at the stars. "Very well, but if you're not back soon, I'm sending a wolf to get you." Birch warned, turning around and walking away. As he went out of sight, Owl held her head up high, nose in the air, and let out one long howl. Suddenly, one star grew bright, brighter than the North Star. It kept on expanding until it was almost impossible to look at. The star changed shape, until it was the outline of a wolf. Then it grew a more solid form, a red-orange wolf. "Owl, you doubt the sign we have given you?" it asked, with a bit of a growl in his voice. "Please Oak, can you blame me? Our ancestors have lived here for thousands of moons! We have thrived here until the bears came. Why can't we survive now?" Owl asked, the fur on her spine rising a little. Oak curled his tail around his paws. "Owl, there are much more bears than you think, almost as much wolves in your pack." he said. Then his eyes cleared, all the tiredness gone. "Just as the owl soars over mountains and forests to survive and hunt, you will lead your pack through this forest and past the mountains, you are not alone." as he finish speaking, he eyes turned back to normal. "Have faith, Owl. No wolf can survive without faith, courage, or hope." Owl blinked, and Oak disappeared. The Wolves of Old really do want them to leave. Owl stood up and shook her fur. It was time to get back. She ran through the forest, to the camp, nothing but a white streak.

"Wolves of Swooping Bird Pack!" Owl called. Wolves poked their heads out of dens, gathering under Tall Rock where Owl stood. A pup tumbled out of a cave, two other following, and then the mother. They padded over, the pups pouncing on each other along the way. Once they were all gathered, Owl spoke, her warm gaze looking over pack. "The Wolves if Old spoke to me. We must leave the forest. They said that we must go through the forest and through the mountains, then we will find peace. We will leave tomorrow morning, all those who stay behind will most likely be killed by the bears, so I suggest that you all come." her eyes were shining, with pride, sorrow, and fear, all for her pack. There was a murmuring throughout all the wolves. Birch stepped up. "I will join you on this journey." the other wolf's heads looked towards him. He looked at all of them. "Well, it's either going with our leader or being killed by a bear, so I choose to go." he said simply. "I choose to go also!" said Thorn. "As will I!" "And me!" "You're not leaving me behind!" soon, all of the wolves were agreeing. "Don't forget us!" "Yes, we're coming too!" all of the pups had gathered together, their noses high. Owl's eyes glowed. "Of course you're coming along, pups! We wouldn't dream of leaving you behind!" she said. Then she addressed the whole pack. "We will leave the woods! We will go through the mountains! And we will live! We will do all this because we are SURVIVORS!" they all raised their muzzles to the air and howled.

**Yes, I know this chapter is short, but at least I'm getting ahead of Erin! I finished 1 and 1/2 of chapters in one night! BEAT THAT ERIN!**

**3 reviews: update in 2 weeks  
**

**5-7 reviews: update in a week  
**

**10-15: up date in a few days  
**

**20 or up (not likely possible): update tomorrow if I have the chapter ready!**


End file.
